


Bad Drone Day

by felinewithin



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anti-Clukki, Anti-Yaoi, BUBBYS CLUB SUCKS, Bathtub Sex, Engagement, F/M, Gang Rape, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, Mentioned Sephiroth, Minor to Major, Misogynist Gays, Misogyny, Muscle Decay, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Crimes Never Die, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slurs, Stereotypes, Traumatized Cloud, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, cold shoulder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinewithin/pseuds/felinewithin
Summary: A week before the wedding...Someone, however makes a deal with the devil to separate the man from his woman, and add one more to his score.As the wedding preparations continue, the Protectors of Gaia will have a week to prevent the stereotypes from winning...





	Bad Drone Day

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the only thing that poses a threat to the Clukki fans.
> 
> If you're one of them, turn back!
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy this wedding plans against a new enemy?

**A week before the wedding...**

 

 _He was floating in oily water, his body aching all over._  
_His ears were ringing and his eyes were sore._

_The dreaded voices drilled into his ears._

_"Isn't bathing great...? It soothes your heart. How is it, bubby!? Feels good, huh?"_  
_".........I don't feel good. Let me out..."_  
_"You'll get used to it. Try counting to ten."_  
_"No! Let me out already! I don't need anymore of this!"_  
_"Bubby, calm down or it'll be boiling in here."_  
_"Um, no thank you! I have a date with my girlfriend..."_  
_"WHAT?! Bubbies. Pin him down, and give him the punishment!"_  
_"AH! NO! LET ME OUT! LET ME GO! DON'T ATTACK ME! DON'T-AAAARGH!"_

* * *

The nightmare whited out as soon as Cloud hit the water, and he awoke in his bed.

In his grey, autumn sleepwear.

In shaking fear.

And screaming the same scream in the nightmare.

  
"Cloud? Did you have the same nightmare again?"

Relief washed over him. He was now here with Tifa in the bedroom of their house.

Not in the painfully hot water of an unmaintained tub with no source of soap or salvation against the men way older than him.

"Yup. Only this time, I tried to escape, and they dragged me down. Mukki ordered them to assault me, and then the dream ended."

The flower- patterned fleece nightie wearing, dark haired girl lying in the opposite side of their bed sat up.

"What matters now is that you can protect yourself, and we're for you." Tifa comforted her shivering husband-to-be.

"Yes...I'm not alone..." Cloud remembered how the promise he made after the Geostigma had been cured and eradicated years ago.

"...What matters here, is that we both know who they are, and what they did to you. But we don't know if they perished during the destruction of Midgar, which poses another problem..." Tifa replied.

The two of them made their way out of the billowing quilt, throwing it to the lower posts, before they walked together to the bathroom, ready to wash their faces and brush their teeth for a new day.

* * *

  **Meanwhile, in an uncharted dungeon...**

"Yo, we found it!"

"Well, bring this thing right here!"

...

"It's just some hilt of some sword..."

"Hey, can I use it-"

"Shut it, bro!"

"Hey...so if it's true..."

_I can finally reunite with this lost Bubby..._

**Author's Note:**

> savage crime  
> it was not yet her time  
> for the tower peals  
> one final mourning chime  
> for the survivors...


End file.
